


Brave New World: Stargirl

by Lauriverfanboy1



Series: Brave New World [7]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriverfanboy1/pseuds/Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: My name is Courtney Whitmore. When my mom got remarried, I knew my life would change, but I had no idea how much. After we moved to Blue Valley, I expected my life to suck. Then I was chosen by the cosmic staff to carry on the legacy of the Justice Society of America. I still have a lot to learn, but someday, I'll be as great as Starman was. I am Stargirl. Part 7 of Brave New World
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Pat Dugan & Yolanda Montez & Rick Tyler & Courtney Whitmore, Pat Dugan & Courtney Whitmore, Pat Dugan & Sylvester Pemberton, Pat Dugan/Barbara Whitmore, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: Brave New World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151483
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_ Northern Hollywood, 1996 _

Pat Dugan was currently racing through the streets of Los Angeles, racing towards the location that he'd been informed was currently where the Justice Society was currently battling it out with their greatest enemies, the Injustice Society of America.

"Starman, hang in there, I'm on my way." Pat said over the comms as he heard explosions from the battle through the comms.

"No Pat, do not come here, you're not a member of the JSA, you're just my sidekick and if you come here you'll be out of that job." Starman said on the comms as it cut out, though Pat was not deterred as he continued to drive until he reached an isolated mansion that he could easily tell was where the battle was going on due to all the explosions. In fact, right as he came to a stop, the explosion flung one of the JSA's members out of the house and onto the ground right in front of him.

"Wildcat." Pat said as he kneeled down over the fallen hero.

"You need to get out of here Stripesy." Wildcat said before he died and Pat just headed inside to find the entire house in chaos, members of the JSA dead everywhere. The Flash, Green Lantern, Johnny Thunder and so many more. The only ones left standing were Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Dr. Mid-nite and Hourman. Pat panicked when he didn't see any sign of Starman anywhere, but it looked like the rest of the JSA was taking a beating. Dr. Midnite was taken out by the Shade literally swallowing him whole, Hawkman and Hawkgirl both vanished into thin air from waves of the Wizard's wand and Hourman had been knocked off a banister by Tigress.

"Well, well, look who came out to play. The sidekick." Tigress as she, Wizard and Sportsmaster advanced on him, only to be blasted back by a glowing beam of light and Pat turned to see Starman standing there, holding the powerful cosmic staff in his hand and he looked bruised, exhausted and annoyed.

"I told you not to come here Stripesy." Starman said as he found himself lifted up by Brainwave.

"Hello Starman. Time to join your friends." Brainwave said.

"Not today." Starman said as he blasted the villain back with his staff as he dropped to the ground.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Pat said.

"We can't leave." Starman said, only to stumble back as he felt something puncture his gut and looked down to see a shard of ice in his stomach.

"Icicle." Starman said as he fell back and Pat turned to see the frosty leader of the ISA standing there.

"We need to get out of here." Pat said as he managed to drag Starman out of the house and into the car and drove off, activating his car's flight mode, right as Icicle dispatched the ISA's heavy hitter, Solomon Grundy to pursue and the giant zombie did manage to knock out the car's stabilizers, sending it whirling off course and crashing, leaving the ISA to assume that Starman and Stripesy had perished along with the rest of the JSA.

"Well, this was a fun night." Sportsmaster said and his wife nodded in agreement while the others rolled their eyes at them.

Once Pat was sure the coast was clear, he managed to get himself out of the ruins of his car and managed to pull Starman out of the wreck as well, though he noticed that throughout the whole, his boss had not let go of his weapon.

"Come on, we need to get you to a hospital." Pat tried to insist, surprised when Sylvester struggled against him.

"No Pat. It's too late for me." Sylvester said.

"No." Pat said.

"Pat, you need to listen to me carefully. It might be too late for me, but not for the JSA. It must live on. It's legacy must endure. Someone with honor must carry the torch." Sylvester said and Pat was touched.

"I'll try my best." Pat said.

"Oh no, not you. Someone with grace and heroism. Again, not you. But there is someone out there. Someone who isn't you. And that someone will carry on what the JSA started and get justice for us all. But once again, that person is not you." Sylvester said and Pat couldn't help but chuckle, since even while he was dying Sylvester was trying to show his sense of humor.

"Pat, you were a good friend and an even better sidekick. Promise me that when my staff finds a worthy hero, that you will help them like you did me." Sylvester said.

"I promise." Pat said and Sylvester nodded as he shuddered before finally passing away, the glow of the cosmic staff dying with him.

Pat just sat there and cried, mourning the loss of all his friends and mourning the world's loss of the JSA. However, what he didn't know was that in a hospital on the other side of town, at the same time as Starman died, his successor and the leader of a new generation of heroes was being born. The JSA would be reborn. He just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Blue Valley Nebraska, 2012 _

Courtney Whitmore was not happy. She hadn't been ever since her mom had married Pat Dugan. Okay, that wasn't entirely true. At first, she'd been happy because her mom had been happier with Pat than she'd ever seen her and honestly, she didn't mind Pat or his son Mike. Then Pat and her mom had announced that out of nowhere, they were uprooting their new family from their life in Northern California and making them move to the backwater town of Blue Valley, a choice that Courtney was sure was Pat's idea, since her mother would never make a decision like this without at least asking her how she felt about it first, though her mother had said that getting out of California was the best thing for them, since she wanted to get them away from all the villain activity in California. But that did not make Courtney anymore thrilled about the prospect about leaving all her friends behind, along with the whole life she'd had.

Anyways, she was driven from her thoughts when the car finally stopped in front of their new house.

"So, what do you guys think?" Pat Dugan asked his son and step daughter as they all got out of the car to take a look at their new home.

"I think that you had to have robbed a bank in order to be able to afford this place." Mike said, since that house was way bigger than the apartment he and his dad had lived in before Barbara and Courtney entered their lives.

"Yeah not quite." Pat said with a chuckle, glad to see that at least Mike was starting to come around to the idea of moving here.

"What do you think Courtney?" Barbara asked her, only for Courtney to move to start unloading the car trunk without a word.

"Court." Barbara said, wishing that her daughter would come around to this, but at the same time, she also knew that it would likely be awhile before Courtney was willing to give Blue Valley a real chance, since she knew that they hadn't exactly gone about announcing the move the right way, since they'd just sort of sprung it on her and expected Courtney to be okay with it.

"Hey, she'll come around." Pat said.

"I can't help but think that it's my fault she's acting like this." Barb said.

"What do you mean?" Pat asked.

"If I had actually talked to her about the move before actually doing it, maybe she wouldn't be so upset and she wouldn't be taking it all out on you." Barb said.

"Hey, I'd rather her be angry at me than you, but I'm glad that Mike is coming around to this, though I did expect that, since he is more used to moving around." Pat said.

"Well Pat, promise me that this will be the last time. I feel bad enough I uprooted Courtney from her life once already, I'm not doing it again." Barbara said and Pat nodded.

"I promise." Pat said as the movers began moving crates out of the truck, but he quickly grabbed one from them. 

"Whoa, easy guys, easy. I'll take that." Pat said and the movers nodded as they gently placed the crate on the ground as he walked past Courtney to pick the crate up, though he did not notice that as he passed Courtney with it in his arms, the contents of the crate began to glow.

"Hey, what's that thing?" Courtney asked, since she could've sworn she saw it glowing.

"It's just an old keepsake from my life before Mike was born. Why?" Pat asked.

"Well, it looks like whatever is inside that crate is glowing." Courtney said as she watched glow dim as Pat looked down, but to his relief, he found it was nothing.

"What are you talking about?" Pat asked, since to his relief, there was no glow going on.

"Nothing I guess. Must've been a trick of the light." Courtney said, though she didn't think so.

"I guess so." Pat said, hoping that she bought it and that it was true, because if Courtney was telling the truth, then he did not want to think about the possible implications about what would happen if it turns out that she was right.

"Why don't we finish getting unpacked and then we'll go out for a nice dinner." Barbara said and they all nodded, though Courtney could not stop thinking about what she had seen, since she was almost positive that it hadn't been a trick of the light, she'd really seen whatever it was that was inside that crate glow. She just didn't know why or what it was. However, her attention was temporarily moved to the large crates that were being unloaded from the truck, all of them marked auto parts, making Courtney curious about what was in them too.

That night, the four of them went out to dinner at a cute diner in town.

"Why is everyone talking to us?" Mike asked after the third person greeted them.

"It's called being friendly Mike. It's a part of living in a small town." Pat explained.

"Okay, I guess it's just going to take some getting used to, since right now, it seems kind of weird." Mike said.

"And is that a bad thing?" Pat asked his son.

"No Pat, you just gotta take the good with the weird." Mike said.

"Yeah okay, loving the enthusiasm Mike, but it's dad, not Pat." Pat said.

"Courtney calls you Pat." Mike pointed.

"Hey, don't drag me into this." Courtney said.

"Okay, enough. This is supposed to be a celebration of our new life here in Blue Valley. New beginnings. You two at your new schools, Pat at his new garage and me at my new job at the American Dream." Barb said.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a blast." Courtney said as she continued eating without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain slight spoilers for the future of this story. You'll know how when you see it.

That night Courtney was tossing and turning in her bed as she had the same dream she'd been having for several nights in a row and it had first started after her mom had started dating Pat. Well actually, it was several dreams, but they were all of things she didn't understand and what more, she actually remembered them when she woke up, something that from her research, wasn't very likely and neither was having the same dreams on loop constantly. All of her dreams were about these strange people she'd never seen before fighting each other, the dream full of explosions and different sounds. However, there was always one man in them who stood out to her. He was dressed in red, white and blue and he was holding some kind of cool staff.

"What is going on?" Courtney asked and for the first time, the man with the staff actually turned to face her.

"It's your turn now Courtney. Find the staff, carry on our legacy." the man said.

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asked, since honestly, this felt like more than just a dream now.

"You'll know when the time comes." the man said as he faded away and the dream shifted and now Courtney found herself wearing a similar costume to the one that guy was wearing and holding the same staff as he had and she was surrounded by other people. A girl about her age wearing black cat bodysuit, a boy who looked maybe a year older than her wearing a green suit with a yellow hood and cape, another girl who was wearing a red and brown suit and weird looking goggles, a guy with a red beard holding a sword, two people, a man and a woman, wearing brown hawk themed outfits with wings and directly behind her was a giant robot.

"What is going on here?" Courtney asked, since she had no idea what was going on, but honestly, she was pretty sure she wasn't just dreaming this anymore. It felt as if someone or something was showing her whatever this was for a reason. She just didn't know what.

"We need you to lead us Stargirl." the girl in the catsuit said before the dream ended and Courtney was suddenly jarred awake.

"What the hell was that?" Courtney asked as she tried to wrap her head around whatever it was she'd just dreamed and also hesitant to go back to sleep, since she didn't know what she'd see. Of if she'd like what she saw. Fortunately, she noticed that the sun was shining and her alarm went off shortly after she'd woken up, indicating that she'd managed to sleep through the night, however poor her sleep had been.

"Okay, time to get back to reality." Courtney said as she got out of bed and tried to shake off the craziness of those dreams. Little did she realize that those dreams would soon become her reality. Whether she wanted them too or not.

"Hey Court, how'd you sleep last night?" Barbara asked her daughter when she came downstairs for breakfast.

"Not that well." Courtney admitted as she sat down.

"Dreams again?" Barbara asked her, since she knew that Courtney had been having weird dreams, not that she knew what they were about.

"Yeah. They're coming more frequently now." Courtney said.

"Maybe we should look into getting a therapist once we get settled in. I was really hoping that once we moved here you might have an easier time sleeping." Barbara said.

"Yeah, you and me both." Courtney said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Do you want to try and get some more sleep and go into school a little late today?" Barb asked.

"No, but any chance I can get some coffee like we did back in California." Courtney said and Barbara chuckled as she poured Courtney a cup.

"You are becoming dependent on coffee far sooner than any woman should in life. I was hoping that you wouldn't need it till you started working." Barbara said.

"You and me both. I just wish I could figure out what was causing these dreams and get them to stop." Courtney said as she sipped the drink and sighed in relief as she felt the caffeine enter her system and start to wake her up and compensate for the sleep she'd lost.

"Everything alright?" Pat asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Courtney said as she grabbed her cup and her bag and walked past him without another word.

"She seems moodier than usual. Is she okay?" Pat asked.

"She hasn't been sleeping well for awhile. Once we get settled in, I'm thinking about getting her some therapy." Barbara said.

"Is she okay?" Pat asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she's just been having these weird dreams." Barbara said.

"Did she say what they were about?" Pat asked.

"Just vague things about staffs and explosions. I don't think she even understands what it is. I just wish I could reach into her head and pull whatever it is that's causing these dreams out." Barbara said.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Pat said, trying not to let his concern show, since unfortunately, these events sounded vaguely familiar to him and not in any way he liked. He'd really hoped that Courtney had just been seeing things yesterday, but these dreams were confirming that she had not. And he also knew that he couldn't stop it, since it could end up that he was wrong. He'd just have to keep a close eye on both Courtney and the thing that was calling to her and see if his suspicion was wrong.

By the time lunch had rolled around, Courtney was notably underwhelmed by Blue Valley High. First she'd learned that the school's gymnastics squad had been shut down and she had no interest in joining the cheerleading squad, since to her, at least at this school, being a cheerleader translated to being a bitch and be expected to date an idiotic jock. Case and point, the school's head cheerleader, the extremely bitchy Cindy Burman, who was dating the dumber than post football captain, Henry King Jr.

Anyways, speaking of lunch, Courtney was having a hard time trying to find a place to sit, since nearly all the tables were full with everyone sitting with their friends. The downside of being the new girl. She had no friends to sit with, which made it even harder for her to find a place to sit.

Finally however, she found a table with only three very different people sitting at it. The first one was a black girl who wore glasses and had a brunette afro and Courtney could already tell that she was basically a ball of walking sunshine, since she had a huge grin on her face and it looked like she was talking to someone on a tablet.

The next kid was a boy, who looked maybe a few months older than her and the first thing that popped into Courtney's head was danger! Stay away, but she decided to wait and see if that assessment was accurate.

However, it was the final person sitting at the table that really got her attention. She was a pretty, latina girl who, if Courtney was guessing based off of her posture and facial expressions, was carrying deep sadness and regret within her. Courtney wasn't sure why, but she wanted to wrap her arms around the girl and assure her that everything was going to be okay, but restrained herself, since she didn't even know this girl's name, let alone why she was so sad.

"Hey, is it okay if I sit here?" Courtney asked as she approached the table.

"Yeah sure." the black girl said.

"My name's Courtney by the way. Courtney Whitmore." Courtney said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Beth Chapel. You're the new girl right?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. So do you guys eat together by choice?" Courtney asked, since she was getting a vibe about this table.

"Oh no, we're not friends. The reason so few people are at this table is because no one wants to meet what's been deemed the qualification to sit here." Beth said.

"Let me guess, this is the loser table?" Courtney asked as the guy got up.

"Speak for yourself." He said as he walked away.

"Well, maybe that could change." Courtney said.

"I doubt that. We're the outcasts and that is not likely to change anytime soon." Beth said.

"I meant the part about not being friends. I'd rather be friends with people this school deems as losers and are actually decent people than the bitches that pass for popular around here." Courtney said and Beth grinned.

"That would be great. I've never had friends aside from my parents and they've actually been encouraging me to try and find some friends my own age." Beth said.

"Well, I could use some help learning my way around the school and this town, so having at least one friend could be helpful." Courtney said, as for the first time since her mom had told her about the move, she let a genuine smile across her face as she and Beth exchanged phone numbers.

Courtney was about to ask the other girl if she wanted to be friends, when suddenly two jocks approached them.

"Hey, do you smell something?" the other guy asked.

"Yeah, it smells terrible. Must be the smell of dyke." the other one said, causing Courtney to be shocked at that.

"Leave me alone." the girl said.

"I thought you'd want attention considering the fact that even your own parents don't want you anymore." the first jock said.

"Hey, back off." Courtney said, not knowing why she felt the need to defend a girl she didn't even know, but honestly, she was shocked that more people weren't. She guessed it was that small towns were incredibly small minded.

"Oh look, it's the new girl. You screw her yet?" the other jock said and Courtney had to take deep breaths to avoid losing control of her temper, though it was not easy.

"Is there a problem here?" a new voice asked and Courtney sighed in relief when she saw it was Principal Bowin.

"No ma'am, not at all." one of the jocks said.

"He's lying. He and his buddy were antagonizing this girl over her sexuality. They even asked if she'd screwed me yet." Courtney said.

"It's true. I have proof." Beth said as she turned her tablet to reveal that she'd recorded the entire interaction from the moment Courtney had gotten involved.

Principal Bowin looked over the video for a few minutes before reaching a decision.

"Mr. Brian, Mr. Tompkins, detention for the rest of the week and I will be calling your parents about this." Bowin said.

"But." one of the boys, Tompkins, Courtney believed, tried to defend his actions, but Bowin just shook her head.

"No, I am trying to reduce the amount of bullying at this school, not encourage it, especially over an issue like this." Bowin said as she dragged both boys away.

"Sorry if that embarrassed you." Courtney said, since the girl had honestly seemed mortified by the whole encounter.

"Honestly, it was nice to have someone stick up for me. That hasn't happened in awhile." the girl admitted.

"My name's Courtney." Courtney said.

"I know. My name's Yolanda." Yolanda said.

"Nice to meet you. Think that maybe we could be friends?" Courtney asked.

"That would be nice." Yolanda said and Courtney smiled as she gave Yolanda her cell phone number as the bell rang.

"Hey, any chance you can help me find my next class?" Courtney asked.

"Depends, who do you have?" Yolanda asked as Courtney checked her schedule.

"Uh it looks like I have Ms. Saunders for English." Courtney said.

"Then you're in luck because so do I. Come on, I'll show you how to get there without drawing attention. Something that I've had to become an expert in lately." Yolanda said and Courtney decided that she'd get the story about that whenever Yolanda was ready to tell her, though she had her suspicions based on what those brainless bastards had said, but she was going to let Yolanda confirm it when she was ready.

"Thanks." Courtney said as they headed out of the lunchroom.


End file.
